<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars in One's Eyes by sugarblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320434">Stars in One's Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom'>sugarblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars in One's Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was floating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, I didn’t know for sure. I was frozen in time, pins and needles in every part of my body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind tried to stop me. It failed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where was I going? I didn’t know. Why didn’t I know? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was going on?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My vision shook and blurred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was that my family?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TV static flashed around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I reached a hand towards them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They poofed into grey smoke, swirling and dancing alongside the specks of dust motes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What did I do wrong this time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shook my head. It wasn’t like any of this mattered in the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, I stared upwards. A sea of grey, approaching ever closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wondered if anyone else would join me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The aurora borealis squiggles of sunshine flashed in my eyes. I couldn’t wait to see the stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Random shapes and lines spiraled around me like mandalas. Twinkles of colors, backdropped by dull yet rippling wavy lines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like a fantasy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I held my arms out, feeling the breeze rush past me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where was everyone? Don’t tell me they left already! They were missing out on such an awesome experience!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Colors pulsed in the sky before zig-zagging in a tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tiny shapes stacked on top of each other before collapsing, sprinkling themselves onto the nearby trees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People I knew flashed and faded at the edge of my vision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, don’t go! Couldn’t you stay and watch the pretty lights with me? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I forced myself to take a breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fuzzy fireworks flickered like fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My heart sped up as I grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This life had been great, regardless of what I went through in the past. My rainbow-colored origami stars always kept me company! Like ghosts, they bounced across the checkerboard across my vision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it Christmas?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like on cue, flower petals shot out from the distance, inviting me closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt tears well up in my eyes, magnifying the kaleidoscope patterns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, I wasn’t allowed! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triangles. Squares. Plates. Honeycombs. Overlapping circles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stars</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was stuck in the fog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why was this happening?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulping, I watched electricity spark across the grey. They were erratic spider webs. Trails of ink I dragged across my final pages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My heart throbbed at my temples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wondered what more I could have accomplished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The colors drained. The stars wilted. Black and white swirled into a single point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes ached as if I was staring at a phone screen for too long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t feel my body anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those black and white stripes just wanted to mock me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...Maybe the world would be softer next time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled. That didn’t matter. None of it mattered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Disappearing traces of stars scattered like marshmallows over hot cocoa. Well, not hot cocoa, more like concrete.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, I couldn’t help but hope. For love. For success. For a better future. Wouldn’t that be something?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I fully welcomed it with a smile. Everything would end up alright, I just know it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falling never felt so free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beeeeep!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>